Caught in a Closet
by piercesbitch
Summary: Martha and Thirteen get locked in one of the many supply closets in Prince-Plainsboro. Need I say more?


Martha M. Masters slumped against the door inside of a supply closet and slid to the floor in obvious frustration. She had accidentally locked herself and her new colleague, Dr. Hadley, inside when she came in to rid of the stack of old case files that were sitting in a dusty pile in the conference room.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered for the tenth time since they realized that they were locked it.

"You didn't mean to," Thirteen said back to the younger doctor who was seated on the floor. Thirteen had initially gone into the closest to find a new paper pad for her notes during differentials. The older doctor ran her fingers through her hair before leaning herself against the shelf she was standing by. They both had already been in the closet for ten minutes, in which they had tried everything to get the door open, but nothing had succeeded. They both cursed the fact that they had chosen to go to the closet in the most deserted part of the hospital.

"I know," Martha answered after a minute while fidgeting her thumbs in her lap.

"We could be in here for god knows how long," Thirteen sighed. "We might as well make the best of it." Martha brushed her red tinted bangs out of her eyes and looked up at the tall and striking gorgeous doctor standing to the side of her. She finally understood what House meant when he mentioned that she could turn straight women gay and gay men straight.

"How so?" she asked curiously while trying not to stare at the other woman's body. _God, I would give anything for that body, _she thought to herself.

"We could play truth or dare, get to know each other better," Thirteen shrugged. "During a lockdown, I got stuck in the cafeteria with Wilson and we played it. Of course, I schooled him," she smirked smugly. Martha thought over her suggestion for a second before deciding that they really had nothing else better to do. Plus, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Sure, why not?" the medical student smiled and sat up. Thirteen smiled and made her way down to sit across from her new opponent.

"I must warn you, I was the Queen of this game in my high school. And I'm also the Queen of Deflection," she said as she settled crossed legged on the floor.

"I've never really played before," Martha said modestly.

"Oh. I'll go easy on you then," she winked at her. "You can go first."

"Okay," the younger woman nodded. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Uhm," Martha hummed while trying to think of a good question to ask. "What's the real reason for your disappearance?"

"I was in jail," Thirteen answered bluntly. "Truth of dare?"

"Woah, woah, wait," Martha blinked in surprise. "Why were you in jail?"

"You only get one question."

"Yeah but I could be sitting with a murderer or something, I have the right to know." Martha argued.

"I was only in for six months, it wasn't anything like that," Thirteen lied, knowing that the real reason was pretty close to murder, but she was never convicted of what she actually did. "Now I get to ask you two things. Truth or dare?" Martha sighed, knowing that it would be better to not argue with someone who seemed to be just as good with deflecting as House was.

"Truth," Martha said with a hint of frustration.

"Are you a virgin?" Martha's eyes widened as she heard the question. She was certainly not expecting to hear that.

"You really cut to the chase, don't you?"

"Just answer the question," Thirteen smirked and watched the younger woman's cheek turn red.

"N-no," Martha stuttered and looked away from the woman's piercing green eyes.

"Don't lie to me," Thirteen chuckled. It was obvious that the young woman was a virgin; she had a look upon her that was so innocent and teenage like. Thirteen was never like that as a teenager, however, she was quite the opposite. Martha sighed and brought her eyes up to meet the brunette's again with a pout freshly fixed on her face.

"Fine, I am." Thirteen tried to hold back a giggle and cupped her hand over her mouth. "Don't laugh! The opportunity has never arose," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," the older doctor bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I shouldn't laugh." Martha sighed.

"It's not like it's by choice anyway," she said. "I'm not the most attractive girl in the world."

"You're pretty. And cute." Thirteen said sincerely. "If guys don't see that, then they're just blind."

"I'm also annoying and awkward," Martha shrugged with a half smile.

"Everyone has their faults, but you're not bad. If someone can be with House, someone can be with you. You're actually empathetic and sweet." This made Martha smile and blush even deeper.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't worry about it," the green eyed women smiled. "Your turn."

"But you only asked one thing…"

"I'm feeling generous," she chuckled.

"Oh. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Thirteen answered confidently and straightened her back.

"Hmmm," Martha twisted her mouth in thought, trying to think of something that would be considered a good dare.

"We haven't got all day," the other woman said sarcastically.

"Wow. You really are like House," Martha chuckled.

"Hey! I am not." Thirteen's eyebrows rose defensively. Martha rolled her eyes playfully and smirked.

"Uh huh," she said to humor the other woman. "Anyway, I dare you to kiss Chase after we get out of here."

"What?" Thirteen arched her brow at the younger woman. "Why him?"

"He definitely has a thing for you," she shrugged. "Plus he's hot. I could have told you to kiss Taub, you should be thanking me."

"I've already flashed Taub. A kiss wouldn't be so different." At this, Martha burst out in giggles.

"You… you've flashed him?" she asked as she continued to giggle. Thirteen rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"Wilson dared me to do it," she sighed. "Now every time he looks at me it's like he's imagining that again." Thirteen shivered and slightly shook her head. Martha laughed a bit more and the brunette rolled her eyes again. "But I can't kiss Chase, he'll just get the wrong idea."

"Why's that?" the tinted red haired head tilted sideways in curiosity.

"Well, he bluntly asked me to have sex with him before I left. So I'm pretty sure a kiss would make him chase after me again," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ahh," Martha nodded. Thirteen's reason made sense, but Martha was feeling devious and still wanted her to go through with her dare. "You still have to do it though," she smirked.

"Oh, fine," Thirteen sighed. "Truth or dare?" Martha thought carefully. If she chose dare, the other woman could make her do something worse that she dared her to do. But she could also ask her something really personal. Being the coward that she was, Martha answered truth. "Have you ever thought of being with another woman?" Thirteen, once again, questioned her bluntly.

"I... w-what?" Martha blinked a few times. She was certainly not expecting that sort of question.

"Did I stutter?" Thirteen smirked widely as she watched the distress such a simple question caused the younger woman. She knew she would receive this sort of reaction from her before she asked. It was one of the main reason she asked, because if she had in fact ever thought about being with another woman, she would blush and get embarrassed; plus, Thirteen loved being right.

"N-no," the young woman shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"You might as well admit that you have, because your reaction is enough to tell me that you have." Martha let out an audible and embarrassed sigh. Thirteen was right – she had thought about being with another woman. Mainly because she has had so little luck with men, she figured she could try it with women. What was even more embarrassing, however, was that she had recently thought about being intimate with Thirteen. Foreman had once mentioned his ex's bisexuality during and now that Martha actual knows how gorgeous the woman was, her mind couldn't help but come up with elaborate fantasies that would never happen.

"Yes, I have thought about… what you asked," Martha reluctantly admitted with a mumble. There was no use in lying; she was a terrible liar, anyway. As if it were possible, the smirk on Thirteen's lips grew bigger. Martha's eyes flickered from her lap to the older doctor's face to witness such; her silence and smirk made the younger woman's cheek blush to a darker shade of red.

Thirteen sat there without anything else to say. The smirk was plastered on her face as she watched Martha uncomfortably play with the hem of her green and blue plaid skirt. Thirteen's curious eyes gazed down the stocking-clad legs of her replacement and couldn't help but wonder how they looked bare. It was a curse; Thirteen was always wondering how everyone looked stripped from their clothing. It usually made conversations awkward, but she apparently had no control of her own imagination.

"Do you have anything to say…?" Martha spoke up after a significant moment of silence.

"What?" Thirteen's eyes snapped up to the younger woman's face and from her thoughts. "No, no. It's your turn to ask me," the woman spoke while shaking her head.

"Okay…" Martha cleared her throat a bit uncomfortably. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Thirteen chose. After her last dare, she had no idea what the other woman could come up with next.

"Do _you_ have a thing for _Chase_?" Martha asked her with a proud smile on her face. Thirteen inwardly sighed upon hearing the question; she should have gone with dare.

"Why do you keep asking about Chase?" Thirteen curiously asked.

"If I tell you will you answer the question truthfully?" Thirteen hesitated answering before finally nodding. "He seems into you," Martha started. "And from what I heard about you, you seem to at least care about him as a friend. But he also mentioned to me that you're hard to read. So I figured I'd ask you," she shrugged after she finished her last sentence. Thirteen listened to her with an expressionless face.

"I guess I had a little thing for him," she said eventually. "He's sweet. I can trust him," she said nonchalantly. Martha nodded, completely understanding what the other doctor meant. Chase did have a charm that was hard to resist.

"Well, it's your turn."

"Truth or dare?" Thirteen asked with a fresh, new smile on her face.

"Dare," the other woman quickly answered, in fear of being asked another personal question. Thirteen stalled; she had a dare ready in her mind, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to say it or not. The vibes she was getting from the other woman made her thing that the dare could work in her favor, but she still wasn't sure. She decided to take the chance; her life was too short to waste these moments.

"I dare you to," Thirteen started, her voice sounding slightly hesitated. "Let me kiss you." She spoke the last part of her question quickly and bit her lip as she waited for the younger doctor's reaction. Martha's mouth gaped open a tiny bit as the question registered in her mind.

"Do… do you want to?" was all she could ask. She certainly not against the idea, it was actually something that she would prefer.

"That's why I asked," Thirteen answered confidently, while slowly leaning closer to Martha. She gulped nervously as the older women got closer and closer to her. Thirteen stopped right before her nose touched the other in front of her. She took a good long look at Martha's lips before she finally swooped down and captured them in hers. Thirteen didn't have to fight for dominance of the kiss, Martha's lips moved in response to hers.

Martha's head was swimming with disbelief as she kissed the attractive woman. '_Is this really happening?'_ she thought just as Thirteen parted her lip with her expert tongue. The younger woman hadn't expected Thirteen to be as into the kiss as she was.

It had been awhile since Thirteen has had any kind of sexual contact with another person. Her cellmate was surprising straight, which left her with her own fingers for six months. She took advantage of the situation by pushing forward and straddling her legs over Martha's lap and pushing her fingers through her hair. Unsure of what to do, Martha awkwardly placed her hands on the hips of the woman once she was on to of her. She was gradually learning how to move her lips and tongue with the other woman's, but she had no idea what to do with her hands.

Thirteen slowly pulled her hands from Martha's hair and slid them down her face and neck to grip the collar of her white lab coat. She pushed the coat off of her shoulders and down her arms and Martha pulled her arms from the sleeves. The more experienced woman placed her hands on the virgin's waist and lightly tugged her shirt from the hem of her skirt and began unbuttoning the blouse from the last button up. Martha, still unable to grasp that this was really happening, copied Thirteen's actions by removing her lab coat from her shoulders.

The two finally pulled back catch their breaths as Thirteen finished undoing the young woman's blouse. She gently pushed the shirt off of Martha as she did with her lab coat. Martha blushed in the embarrassment of her sudden exposure, but Thirteen gave her an appreciating look before leaning down next to her ear.

"Don't worry. I think you're gorgeous," the older woman whispered before lightly kissing the spot under her ear. The charming and reassuring compliment was all Martha needed to feel more comfortable. She closed her eyes and let Thirteen's lips make their way from her ear down to the nape of her neck. A soft moan escaped the flushed lips of the young woman as Thirteen's expert tongue teased at Martha's smooth collarbone. Thirteen's right hand trailed down the expanse of Martha's stomach at to the hem of her skirt. Her fingers felt for a button while she continued to work on the girl's collar. She pulled back when her fingers found no button or zipper and looked down at Martha's waist. "You just had to wear a difficult skirt today, didn't you?" she mumbled, her voice laced with frustration.

"Hold on," Martha answered as she sat up and placed her hands on the left side of her skirt. Her fingers quickly found the small zipper and she pulled it down. "There." Thirteen smiled and gripped the bottom edge of the navy skirt and lightly pulled it down the young woman's legs. Martha kicked the skirt from her ankles as Thirteen moved over top of her once again. The older woman's experienced hands placed themselves on Martha's hips as Thirteen slowly started kissing her again. The kiss quickly built up to its previous intensity and Thirteen's hands slowly made their way up to Martha's chest. She cupped her bra-clad breast in her hand causing Martha to let out a quiet squeak.

Thirteen pulled her lips from Martha's to catch her breath. After a moment, she quickly began kissing the other woman's chest, frustratingly trying to take her time until she got between her legs. Breathing heavily, Martha ran her fingers through the brunette hair in front of her. Coming into work this morning, she had never even imagined that what was happening was a possibility. She didn't mind, but it certain was unexpected.

As Thirteen's lips made their way down the expanse of Martha's stomach, she impatiently pulled her stockings down her legs. Subsequently, her lips began making their way around Martha's hips and her thighs. Martha felt heat quickly swell between her legs and felt her panties dampen as well. Thirteen's teasing elicited whiny moans from the younger woman, her tongue drawing across her panty line. Slowly, Thirteen guided the white silk panties down the pale legs that she sat between. The older doctor licked her lips as he head dipped down again. Martha bit her bottom lip at the intense feeling of Thirteen's warm breath on her sensitive skin.

One long, drawn out lick was all it took for Martha's hips to buck against Thirteen. With smirk, the brunette doctor continued with slow and tantalizing licks, each one earning soft and frustrated moans. Eventually Martha's whining was enough to make Thirteen increase the pace of her tongue. She made sure she exploded every inch of warm flesh until a finger was added. Martha's back arched as Thirteen's slim index finger moved in sync with her tongue.

As her moans started coming louder, Thirteen had to move her free hand to cover Martha's mouth as her other hand continued working along with her tongue. The squirming woman bit down on the hand that attempted to cover her mouth, trying not to scream out in ecstasy. It took one final push of Thirteen's finger to send the withering girl over the edge. Martha tightly gripped the doctor's hair as her orgasm raked through her body as Thirteen let her ride it out. Martha settled on the floor as the other woman pulled away from between her legs. Both of them panting, Thirteen leaned back against the near by supply shelf and wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Uhm… wow," Martha said after a moment of silence that the doctors used to catch their breaths.

"Don't mention it," the older woman reasoned with a smirk. The girl smiled at her, slightly embarrassed, as she sat up and stood up to redress herself. She ran her fingers through her hair in order to tame the wild mess that her pervious activities caused. Thirteen got to her feet as well, grabbing her lab coat from the ground as she did so and pulled it on after straightening her shirt. She walked over to the door and tried to open it before quickly remembering that they were locked in. "We really should figure out how to get out of here," she said and glanced at the woman beside her.

"That'd probably be a good idea," Martha agreed.

"Well! I can hear talking, so I guess you too are finished with each other. So, I can let you out now." You could clearly hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke. Martha and Thirteen quickly looked at each other with wide eyes. House pushed the janitor's key into the lock of the supply closet and swung open the door, a smirk wide on his face. Martha blushed a deep red at the sight of her boss.

"Did you lock us in here?" Thirteen asked in disbelief an angry, knowing full well that House would do such a thing.

"Maybe," he answered, swinging the key on a ring around his finger. Thirteen narrowed her eyes at him in a glare as she chewed on the inside of her cheek to keep from out bursting. "I figured that if you two were locked in a room together, something interesting was _bound _to happen."

"I hate you," Thirteen said and quickly stormed off, pushing House out of her way. His smirk widened as he turned toward Martha.

"Have anything to say for yourself?"

"N-no," she answered with a shake of her head. Her eyes refused to meet House's.

"Hm. Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. Sure sounds like you did." He gave her an exaggerated wink, causing her to blush deeper and feel even more embarrassed than she already was.

Satisfied with his little experiment, House turned around and triumphantly limped off to Wilson's office to brag.


End file.
